


good king

by D0ctor_Lina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ctor_Lina/pseuds/D0ctor_Lina
Summary: логэйн готов на все ради своего возлюбленного. и для его блага генерал снова платит высокую цену, потому что мэрик должен остаться хорошим королем.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 5





	good king

хороший король не должен выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ, никто не должен знать о его любовниках, о разбитых и собранных из мелких осколков сердцах. ему не следует говорить о своих возлюбленных, дабы избежать лишнего внимания, глаз, которые не должны знать об этом. хороший король не должен рассказывать всем, с кем он спит — иногда это даже касается его близких и лучших друзей. но как же быть, когда твой лучший друг — это и есть твой возлюбленный?

хороший король не должен выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ. ему стоит запретить оставлять своему возлюбленному яркие укусы на шее — даже, если это выходит случайно. обычно логэйн сдерживается — не хочет ставить под угрозу себя и своего короля, но иногда это оказывается его единственным оружием в постели. иногда мэрик слишком не достоин его поцелуя или прикосновения — тогда на его коже яркими бутонами расцветают отметины его генерала. укусы, словно выстрелы — прямо в сердце, далеко и надолго.

в любви, как на войне — один раз и прямо в цель. словно стрела, метко пущенная логэйном прямо в добычу, только поцелуй. мягкие губы стараются коснуться везде, до чего могут дотянуться, хотят почувствовать вкус короля с привкусом пряного меда с ужина. тонкие пальцы путаются в золотистых прядях, словно в текучем золоте, желают остаться там навсегда. логэйн не хочет уходить, но он не скажет об этом мэрику. он покидает их постель еще до рассвета, потому что генерал — часть личной жизни короля, о нем не следует говорить, а непрошенные взгляды не должны ничего увидеть.

мэрик шепчет ему на ухо, и голос короля содержит в себе печаль, о которой они оба не говорят. «останься еще ненадолго.» и логэйн желает побыть с ним рядом еще немного — так сильно, как еще ничего не хотел в своей жизни. ему, казалось бы, наплевать на все остальное, но мак-тир не может. их честь стоит превыше собственных интересов и желаний.

логэйн проводит ладонью по оставленным отметинам на шее своего короля и мягко целует его в губы. улыбается самыми краешками губ — только для него и никого больше. он бы хотел остаться здесь навсегда, рядом с ним, забыть о своей работе, о титулах и обязанностях. забыть, какую цену они оба заплатили, чтобы достичь этого. логэйн хочет упасть, словно в омут, в пряно-карие глаза мэрика и забыть, кем он является.

логэйн готов на все ради своего возлюбленного. и для его блага генерал снова платит высокую цену, потому что мэрик должен остаться хорошим королем.


End file.
